extremebioniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
City of Fire
City of Fire was the account of the adventures of Delzak and his friends. It is told from Delzak's point of view. Chapter One I looked out past the Black Rocks. The blue sea shone under the baby-blue sky. Ga-Matoran were swimming underneath the waters. Xondahis was walking along, making lightstones brighter. Shadonix was trying to stop him. It was a normal day. But to me, something wasn't right. My best friend, Eletin, said to me,"Something isn't right.""I feel it as well,"I said to my friend. "Maybe it's because Shadonix is winning for once." CREAK! "What was that?" I asked. "Doors?" Eletin said. "I don't know," I said. Eletin tensed. He knew I didn't like it when I didn't know. All of a sudden, it was like all Karzahni broke loose. Five Nui-Jaga dove into the water, sending Ga-Matoran running out of the water, screaming. "What the...?" Eletin murmured. "DOWN!" I barked as Nui-Rama attacked Matoran on the streets. "Delzak!" Shadonix yelled. I turned around as the bigest Manas I'd ever seen closed in on me. Chapter Two Think, I told myself as the monster charged at me. How do you get rid of a Manas? I had a vague memory of a Turaga telling me that the only way to beat them was to make a Toa Kaita. One problem, I thought as I jumped on to a nearby rock, I'm not a Toa Kaita! Eletin was trying to find something to hit it with. Suddenly, Hanahlii appeared next to me. "Eletin is brave, but he can't fight a Manas," she said, "Got an idea?" "Yeah," I said. "What is it?" "We need ice. Manas hate ice." "So what do I do, turn into Toa Kopeke and save the day?" she said. "See that pipe up there?" I asked, poiting at a small pipe. "Yeah. What about it?" "Super-cold protodermis flows through it. It's not ice, but it'll have to work." "I'm on it," she said as she started up the tower. "Die, you stupid piece of filth!" Eletin yelled. The Manas screeched in response. VVVTCH! The Manas screeched as super-cold protodermis fell from the sky, hitting the crab on it's back. It dove into the water. "Thanks, Hanahlii," I said, after she jumped down. "Yeah, thanks," Eletin said, "But where did that come from?" Xondahis ran over. "Turaga Dero ordered the problem off-limits until Toa arrive. They're gonna go down there to see if they can find sometihing." "TOA?" Hanahlii asked, "TOA? There are no Toa on Cierik Nui. There has never will be any Toa here. The only Toa to ever come here was Turaga Dero, and only for a week before he turned into a Turaga. Does he think Toa will just fall out of the sky?" "Look up!" a Matoran yelled. Seven canisters hit the pavement. "Well," Xondahis said, "Maybe they will." Chapter Three A Toa stepped out. "I'm Wenta," the Toa said. His black armor stood out against the green buildings of Le-Cierik. His mask looked scarred and pitted, put I somehow new he didn't have an evil spirit. His mask matched descriptions of the Kanohi Blaacter, the Great Mask of Flexibility. "I'm a Toa of Earth." "Hello. I'm Xondahis," Xondahis said, "I'm a Matoran of Light. Welcome to Cierik Nui." "Cierik Nui?" another Toa asked, this one in gold and white armor, "I thought we were aiming for Dentral Nui." "Dentral Nui!" yelled Hanahlii. "They're are worst enemies," I said. "Oh," the Toa said glumly. "This is Vedel," Wenta said, "He's a Toa of Light." "LIGHT! That's my favorite element!" Xondahis yelled. "And my least favorite," Shadonix muttered. "This is Xaris, Toa of Water. Firrix Toa of Fire. Zanyel, Toa of Air. Fontell, Toa of Plasma. And finally, Redile, Toa of Ice. Together we are the Toa Xilek!" Wenta said.